


Just a Hint of Bliss

by Nola_was_here



Category: My Candy Love
Genre: Angst, F/M, Fluff, Old feelings return, Talks about pregnancy, gangster nathaniel, scared nathaniel
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-18
Updated: 2020-04-18
Packaged: 2021-03-01 18:42:04
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,391
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23721799
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nola_was_here/pseuds/Nola_was_here
Summary: This is a smut one-shot. It starts off in the middle of sex in Candy’s dorm room. Nathaniel dropped in for an unexpected visit before and even more unexpected passion erupts between them.
Relationships: Candy/Nathaniel (My Candy Love)
Comments: 2
Kudos: 30





	Just a Hint of Bliss

**Author's Note:**

> So I started working on this awhile ago and I’m just trying to tie up the loose ends. I honestly don’t know how I feel about this fic lol but I tried my hardest to wrap it up and make it enjoyable. Hope you all enjoy.
> 
> Also I might possibly rewrite this because I’m just not really feeling the ending that much. But if I come up with any other visions on how this should play out i’ll definitely rewrite it... possibly.

I felt my bed frame slam against the wall repeatedly as the body above me moved in desperation. My nails raked his back and there wasn't any doubt that he would have scratch wounds by morning. 

Nathaniel…

“Aahh” He gasped into my neck. I raked my fingers through his hair as I brought him down with my legs, trying to press us as close together as much as I can. I arched into him and I felt his hand reach down to press on my lower back, holding me against him. This felt so good, too damn good, Nath would basically grind deep inside of me while letting out an almost animalistic growl. 

“Fuck, baby”

My walls tighten around him which caused him to press deeply into me for only a second before starting up his brutal pace once again.

Baby...

It’s been so long since he called me that. My heart was doing flips in my chest as the memories of when we were dating fogged my mind. It was such a long time ago, it hurts to think about how much has changed between us.

How much he changed.

This wasn’t supposed to be happening. We aren’t supposed to be doing this. I told myself I wouldn’t fall for him again!

He’s not my Nathaniel, not anymore.

But yet, whenever I see him the butterflies in my stomach can't seem to quiet down. I don’t understand why, why does he keep showing up? Why does he insist on coming to my dorm room to see me? He only wants to play with me because he knows full well that I’m still in love with him.

I’m still in love with him.

I hold my palm against his cheek as I rest the side of my head against his. The scent of him filling my lungs as I gasp and moan in ecstasy. He tries to lean up, to look at me, but I keep him in place. I’m not ready for him to see the tears that brim my eyes. 

“Nath- ah! Nathaniel!”

“Oh fuck yeah say my name!” He broke my hold as he hitched my legs higher, trying to fuck me as deep as he could. His eyes are glazed over and his thrusts are getting more frantic. I recognize the look on his face, he’s getting close.

I grab a fist full of his hair and slam our lips together. It catches him off guard and I take that moment to flip us over and ride him. His hands instantly connect to my hips as he helps me bounce on him. One hand soon leaves to grab hold of my breast, his thumb rubbing over my sensitive nipple. I’m just as close as he is, if not closer. I can feel my climax approaching with no hesitation and I start to lose concentration and grind myself down onto Nathaniel’s throbbing member. His pre-cum has probably leaked enough inside of me that I should be worried but the thought only makes me more aroused. 

“N-Nath, I’m gonna-”

“Me too baby I’m so fucking close”

His hand that was holding my breast was now cupping my cheek in an almost tender manner. I lean into his touch as we lock eyes, his normally piercing yellow is now a darker shade of itself. There’s no malice in them, or the normal guarded look that he usually wears as a shield to keep people away. As I look at him, all I see is the man that I've been in love with since high school.

“Cum inside me”

I didn’t know what I was saying. Pleas were spilling out of my mouth before I could stop it and instinct decided to take over. This is what my body wanted. What it craved.

A deep, breathy moan escapes him. His hips twitch and buck upwards, he wanted this as much as I did. The hand on my hip digs into my skin and I know there are going to be bruises left in the morning. The hand that was cupping my cheek left to rejoin the other on digging into my hip, I miss the warmth instantly. 

“God I fucking need it ah shit” Quickly shaking his head from side to side, Nathaniel’s grip on my hips started to lift me up slightly, “We can’t baby. I can’t do that to you.”

A whimper escaped me, I knew he was right, but I was so overwhelmed with emotion I can't contain it, “I love you Nath. I love you so damn much.”

Nathaniel threw his head back in ecstasy, his hips bucking in a frantic messy motion. I place my hands on his chest in order to hold myself up as we both near the edge of release. Grabbing the back of my neck, Nathaniel pushed me down to connect our lips before flipping our position once again. His hand found mine and we laced our fingers together, squeezing the others hand as if life depended on it. My legs hooked behind him once more as he plummeted into me, it was getting really hard to think and the moans were spilling out of both of us nonstop. The way he grunted was driving me crazy! He moved his lips lower and started sucking my weak spot on my neck before sinking his teeth into the soft skin, pushing me over the edge and making my vision blurry as I saw the galaxy behind my eyes. My walls convulsed around him as my climax crashed down on me.

The pleasure was so intense I nearly missed him muttering the three forbidden words as his hips stilled and I felt him release inside me.

Minutes passed as we laid there, still connected, breathing heavily and neither one daring to make eye contact with the other. My hands roamed his back lazily as I tried to think of what to say to him. The passion and the high was starting to subside and realization of what we have just done started sinking in. 

I'm not on birth control… we didn’t use a condom… and we confessed that we still loved each other. 

Nathaniel started to slowly push himself up, still keeping our lower parts joined. From the grim look on his face it was easy to tell that his thoughts were very similar to mine. Our eyes slowly met and a few heartbeats passed before one of us spoke.

“Did you mean it?”

The words left my lips before I could even think about it. I felt the blush creeping up but I had to keep my gaze strong. I couldn’t back down, not after this.

“Candy…” Nathaniel collapsed on top of me once more, his face landing in the pillow. I wrap my arms around his neck tightly and tangle my hands within his hair. He was slightly shaking but I could feel his arms tighten around me just a little bit, giving me enough courage to bury my face into the crook of his neck. I wasn’t ready to let go yet, I wasn’t ready to let go four years ago, and i’m not ready to let go now. 

I guarantee he could feel how rapid my heart was beating.

“I could get pregnant” I whispered against his skin. If it wasn’t for our close proximity Nath wouldn’t have been able to hear me. But his arms tightened ever so slightly as he pressed his face deeper into the pillow.

“I know…” 

“What would…” my voice trailed off, anxiety crawling over my body before I swallowed the forming lump in my throat, “What would we do if I do get… you know…”

Nathaniel was quiet. If it wasn’t for his frantic heartbeat I would have believed he fell asleep. Nothing was said for a while and I started to think Nath wouldn’t say anything about it at all. I blinked away the tears that threatened to spill and tried my damn hardest to swallow my emotions.

Nathaniel… my first friend at Sweet Amoris… my high school love… the one I gave my virginity to all those years ago.

This was a mistake.

We shouldn’t have done this. How did this happen? We broke up years ago, done with each other, we broke each other’s hearts and I feel like some of the pieces are still shattered. 

I tried to keep my composure as best I could while my mind was a mess.

Nathaniel’s hand found its way to the back of my head and cradled it. We turned our heads just enough for our foreheads to touch, our noses barely brushing against one another’s.

“... you can’t have a baby with me.” A breath that I didn’t know he was holding in escaped him within that sentence. “You can’t… not with me.” He pressed his forehead slightly harder against mine and for a split second I saw his lip quivering.

He must be feeling the same exact emotions that I was. My hand gently threaded through his hair, “once upon a time, I wanted everything with you.”

We both laid there in silence for a moment. Our hearts so close yet so far away. 

Nathaniel made the first move. He slowly removed himself from me as if he was savoring every last bit of contact, and hell, so was I. I felt empty without his heat. I felt empty without him after all those years. What just happened… maybe it was something that was bound to happen the second we made eye contact outside of the Snake Room. 

What’s done is done… mistake or not.

Nathaniel sat at the edge of the bed, his head hanging slightly. I pulled the blanket to my chest and sat up to meet him, ignoring the sensation of us between my legs.

Nathaniel stiffened as my hand rested on his back but he made no attempt to pull away. He still didn’t budge when my head rested on his shoulder. My hand drew lazy, comforting patterns on his back. He always loved it when I did that, I’m hoping he still does…

Nathaniel’s lips opened and closed a couple times. I waited patiently for him to get out whatever he needed to say. Unfortunately, I guess he decided not to say something after all as he removed himself from me for a second time.

I watched as he started to dress himself, his clothing being spread all around the room in our haste to take them off. And I couldn’t… it was hard for me to say what I wanted to say because this lump in my throat and the tears I’m holding back has taken all of my energy.

It hurt even more when Nathaniel refused to look at me as he made his way to the door.

“Wait!”

Tears finally poured down my face as I forced myself to speak. To stop him.

And he did.

He stopped with his hand on the doorknob, ready to turn it and leave any second.

“Wait…” I called out again but this time my voice was more soft. More broken.

Then, Nathaniel turned to me and I could finally see the pain in his eyes. More pain than I could have imagined. More pain than I could even bear. 

“I can’t stay here.”

“Why” anger rose in me now, “is it because you’re scared? Is it because you let yourself be consumed by your fuckups then you just go run and hide? Is it because-”

“Shut up!” Nathaniel stormed back to the bed, nose to nose with me yet again. But this time all signs of lust were wiped from his face and replaced with a certain rage.

I stood my ground. Lips pressed tight in defiance. Waiting for him to go on.

“Yeah, okay fine, I’m fuckin scared.” Nathaniel’s breath fanned my face. His eyes burning straight through my skin.

“So you’re running away?” I bit out.

“What fucking choice do I have?! If you get involved with me then you’re only going to get hurt. If we start a fucking family together then both you and our fucking kid will be in danger. I can’t-” he choked for a moment. His eyes darting away from mine as he tried to gather himself. But then, his body slumped, his head finding its way into the crook of my neck yet again. He took a deep breath before continuing, “I can’t do that to you. To us. If something were to happen to you I wouldn’t know what the fuck to do.”

My hand pressed against his cheek, wiping away the tears that he didn’t know he had. “I think it might be a little late for the ‘what if’s’.”

Nathaniel pulled away. I was about to reach for him until his forehead softly rested on mine. His eyes half lidded and filled with so many emotions.

“I’m sorry baby. I’m so fucking sorry.”

“Don’t be sorry, Nath. Be better.” I placed his hand on my stomach. The place where our ‘could be’ child is. “I want to be with you Nath. I want us to try. Don’t be afraid or worried about me because I can handle myself. We’ll be careful…” 

Nathaniel shook his head but didn’t object. I guess that’s a semi-good sign at least. 

I took a breath and continued, “I never stopped missing you, you know.”

“I never stopped missing you either. Fuck I’ve missed you so much baby.”

“Don’t leave me. Please.” This time I made no effort to stop the tears from falling.

Nathaniel looked at me. His eyes roaming my face and his hands cupping my cheeks. His hands have gotten so rough over the years since I’ve last been touched by them… 

“I can’t promise anything. But I’ll try.” His thumbs brushed away my falling tears. I gently reached up to cradle my hands on his. Rubbing sensual circles with my thumbs. 

It was so hard to talk. I had so many things to say but I just couldn't get them out. The only thing I could mutter out of me was a plea for him to stay with me tonight.

The future scared me. But as I pressed myself against Nathaniel’s chest, his hand protectively placed against my stomach, I knew that moments like these were worth it.


End file.
